(FEMSLASH) Morgana and Gwen - dancing
by femslashfriend
Summary: After Morgause's death, Morgana and Gwen plot in Morgana's room, as well as during a celebration in Camelot. They love each other deeply and express it for the first time since Morgause's death.


Confessions in the Chamber

Morgana smiled as Guinevere entered the room. Gwen was dressed in a blue gown, her bosom showing but her ankles well hidden as the dress swept over the floor. Morgana noted how her friend had styled her hair; how lovely the soft curls escaping from the twist looked at the side of Gwen's beautiful face.

"Are you ready for the dance, Gwen?" Morgana asked.

"I am, but you aren't, m'lady," Gwen replied as she scurried to the closet to fetch a dress for Morgana.

"Oh, Gwen, you know now that you are engaged to Prince Arthur you don't have to," Morgana said. If she wasn't so well schooled in hiding her emotions, Gwen would've known from her tone that Morgana was sad. Gwen could tell from her friend's eyes, though.

"Lady Morgana, I enjoy looking after you. Besides… the engagement… Well, you know why I am really marrying the Prince," Guinevere smiled mischievously.

Morgana raised a brow, "Oh? I do not believe I do know."

"Ever since Morgause passed on, I knew there had to be something done. Trust me; I am not in love with the prince, nor am I in love with the way he rules over Camelot," Gwen picked up a red dress from the closet and walked over to the bed where the dark haired lady sat.

"So you are on the side of the druids and the old religion?" Morgana's heart pounded as Gwen took her arm and led her to the dressing screen.

"Morgana, I am on whatever side you are on. I was your friend before I knew anybody else in Camelot. I love you," Gwen confessed, staring into Morgana's green eyes. Morgana stared back and hugged her dearest friend.

"I-I love you too… I always have," Morgana felt tears streaming down her face. They broke from the hug, but were still close together. Morgana closed her eyes as Gwen wiped the tears from her face, her hands gentle. The sorceress looked at Gwen; she was taken aback at her beauty, just as if it was the first time she saw her again. The scattered freckles, the loose curls, and the beautifully shaped lips belonged to a woman that had just confessed her love to Morgana. The pale woman held Guinevere closer to her and kissed her softly. The kiss was returned, passionately.

At the dance Prince Arthur led his fiancée in the first dance but stood alone the rest of the night. Guinevere and Morgana danced together for hours. They did little talking but much laughing. Once the guests departed, Prince Arthur left with his manservant to the bedchambers. Morgana and Gwen stayed in the ballroom and chatted until the maids came in to start cleaning.

"You are a superb dancer, Gwen," Morgana grinned.

"Thank you. You are also excellent, m'lady," Gwen blushed but smiled back. Morgana took Gwen's hand and kissed it.

"You are so beautiful, Gwen. And I thank you for everything. Your loyalty means so much to me. After Morgause's death… I didn't think that I'd ever be welcomed back into the kingdom. I thought that everyone would distrust me too much," Morgana looked down and then back at Gwen. They stopped walking suddenly.

"Morgana, I will not lie to you; it did take a lot of persuasion to get Arthur to convince Uther to let you back in Camelot. A lot," Gwen gave half of a shudder, "That is why I am engaged. He needed a wife and with Uther dying… He did not want to go to the trouble of getting a princess."

"Gwen, I… I am so sorry," Morgana squeezed Gwen's hand.

"No, I am, Morgana. You've been through so much. And I know I could never replace Morgause, but I do love you. When I do marry Arthur he will be king. Kings fight many battles and I will be the queen. Camelot will be ours. Magic and freedom will be restored in Camelot," Gwen said firmly.

"You are so good to me, dearest Gwen. I do love you, just as I loved Morgause. Please believe that my love for you is true. Let me show you," Morgana led Gwen down the hallways of the castle. They arrived at Morgana's door.

As soon as they entered the room Guinevere kissed Morgana. Morgana giggled and kissed her back. Then Guinevere led Morgana to her vanity. She untied the lady's hair and undid the corseting of the tight red dress. Morgana took a deep breath.

"Gwen, I really do love you," Morgana suddenly took the young woman's hand, giving it a loving squeeze and then bringing it up to her lips where she gave it a sweet kiss.

Gwen took back her hand and pressed it to her own face, as if she was savoring the kiss. She closed her eyes and smiled. Morgana loved Gwen's smile. Guinevere finished unlacing Morgana's dress and then slipped it off. Morgana was beautiful in the candlelight. Her light skin shimmered and her free hair bounced down her back, teasing Guinevere. In the darkness, the young shy girl seemed to come alive. She led Morgana to the bed and then kissed her hard. Morgana welcomed Gwen's passion and rolled onto the bed to make room.


End file.
